Infinity
by Serenity-hime
Summary: {Completed} How did Serenity and Endymion first meet? Why do so few ever tell the story from when they met to when they met their tragic ends? This is my version, based from the manga, not the anime. My first fanfic. Rating for violence. Please R


Disclaimer: In no way do I own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, or any of its characters and all that jazz.  Naoko Takeuchi made 'em, I just make 'em dance.

_*Tsukiakari abiru toki, Omoidasu umareru mae no koi…*_

She looked out the window, giving a soft sigh.  She usually loved to sit and listen to her mother as she governed the Kingdom, but for some reason, today felt different.  There was a peculiar feeling in the air, and it made her feel peculiar indeed.  She felt the urge to be out among the gardens, to sit by the fountain and trail her fingers in the cool water.  She gave a small smile, imagining the way the little decorative fish would scatter from her slender fingers invading their home.  And to look up, at that brilliant blue orb in the sky…

"Princess, you should be listening to your mother, not daydreaming," a small voice said.

She looked down and smiled at her tiny advisor.  Luna was her companion and guardian, as she and her predecessors had stood watch over all the heirs since the Kingdom was established.  She reached down and scratched behind Luna's ear, to which the sleek black feline gave a content purr.

"I am sorry, Luna.  I didn't mean to ignore her.  I just feel so…restless today.  Perhaps I will go down to the gardens."  

Serenity stood and stretched a little as she saw her mother was in between duties at the moment and taking a delicate sip of tea.  She walked up the Hall gracefully, mindful of her skirts, and gave a small curtsy to her mother.  The Queen nodded, and Serenity rose and felt a warm smile crossing her face.

"Mother, I would ask your permission to step out for a walk in the garden.  The affairs of the state are well in your hands, and I seem to have trouble concentrating this morning."  

The Queen smiled back at her only daughter and nodded.  Her beauty never ceased to amaze even Serenity, who had been very close to her since she was born.  It was often said that she was the most beautiful woman to ever to pass through the Moon Kingdom.

"Go and have fun, Serenity.  I'm sure your friends are anticipating your arrival."

Serenity curtsied again, and pushed her way through the tall white double doors at the other end of the Hall.  She kept her graceful, noble air until she was well down the carpeted hallway.   She turned a corner, looking back over her shoulder, and broke into a giddy skip.  She rarely got to leave such "lessons" early.  She quickly caught up with her friends.

As her mother had predicted, her four friends and personal guardians were waiting for her.  They each were princesses of their own respective planets, yet were also a part of the Princess's court, and so stayed with her to watch over her.  Most commonly they wore their uniforms as soldiers, as they were always ready to protect their Princess.

Venus, in her sailor suit, came running up to hug Serenity, her long blonde hair streaming out behind her.  She was as cheerful as ever.  "We knew you'd get out early!  It's one of those days."

"It's such an absolutely lovely day," said Mercury.  She had short blue hair, and the same sparkling blue eyes as Venus.  She always had been the more intellectual of the group.  "Almost right for...oh almost anything you could imagine."

Serenity looked up at this, slightly confused.  She sensed something passing between the four soldiers.  She looked to Mars, with her fiery impatience, knowing she would give way first if pressed.

"Mars, what are they talking about?"  She pouted and tried to look sad.  Mars threw her head back, her raven hair flying, and laughed.  Her long hair framed her beautiful face, the face of a goddess.

"Like I'd tell you.  You're not supposed to know anything."

Venus grinned and put her hand on Serenity's shoulder.  "Trust me, you'll be pleased."  Serenity sniffled, but then her face broke back into her usually cheerful smile.  She knew it could be only good.

Her fourth friend Jupiter gave her a reassuring smile.  She was tall and athletic, the strongest of the four soldiers in physical strength.  She always had her chestnut hair pulled back, though her bangs always covered her eyes, which were green as emeralds.  She said nothing, only smiled and beckoned her and the other girls onward.  Together the five of them walked toward the Princess's rooms.

* * * * *

"A…a ball?" Serenity gasped.  "On Earth?"  Her friends nodded, all grinning, their excitement evident.

"B-but I thought we weren't supposed to go there!"

Venus giggled.  "We're not, but we're going to go anyways.  It's a masked ball, so nobody will notice.  I'm almost sure your mother knows of it, but she knows we're grown up enough to handle ourselves."

            "I've heard rumors," said Jupiter, "that the Queen herself has gone down before.  There's nothing against going there, but we just have to be really careful.  The Earth people have been somewhat strange lately and are sometimes dangerous."

            "But," Mars said, "With us there to protect you, we should all be fine and have a great time."

Mercury, who often acted as the voice of reason, nodded.  She had always wanted to visit anyways.  Serenity was sure she'd probably wind up off in a garden, studying bugs rather than dancing the night away.

            Serenity smiled at them, her loving friends, who always took care of her.  She laughed and hugged them each in turn, and they all departed in order to get ready to descend.  _I hope all goes well_, Serenity thought, admiring the fine mask she sometimes used for the masquerades they had.  She touched it softly, and smiled.

* * * * *

            Colors swirled everywhere.  Women in dresses of blue and gold and green and a million other colors in millions more hues twirled in the arms of men, lovers or strangers, dancing to the hypnotic music and laughing the night away.  Masks hid the faces of all, hiding identities and forcing the attendants to play a guessing-game.  Even the Court of the Royal Country of Earth were about in masks, the princes and princesses masked and mingling with even the most common of people there.

            Endymion, the eldest prince, stood patiently by a marble column near the front of the Ballroom.  He had danced a few times, but found that he hadn't much of a taste for it.  He loved the idea of a masked ball, where all the men and women traipsed about, unselfconscious because for once rank didn't matter.  

Even the idea of dancing with the unknown women had somewhat excited him, but he found it lacked the glamour it had foretold.  Every woman underneath that mask was the same to him.  All these women were the faceless, shallow beings that tittered behind their hands and batted their eyelashes at him.

Endymion sighed.  Sometimes he felt there wasn't an intellectual among them.  They had no feel for the Earth; they just played on like puppets.  They were fun to dance with, but he couldn't understand them.  Perhaps someday he could come to possibly love one of them, given time and patience.  Yet he knew in his heart that he could never like any of them.

A young woman with fiery hair, obviously a servant, offered him a glass.  "A drink, your highness?" she inquired politely.

"No, that's – " He cut off mid-sentence, and the servant looked up inquiringly.  He had an odd expression on his face, and finished his sentence after a lengthy pause, sounding slightly out of breath.  "That's fine."

Endymion hardly noticed the woman's pained expression as she followed his gaze.  He never even stopped to think how she knew who he was, for his eyes were elsewhere.  Had he only a moment before been thinking how all the girls were the same?  True, they were all the same, all except _her_, that angel whose beauty no mask could hide.  He found his breath and wondered what her name was.

He had not seen her entrance, and cursed himself for missing it.  She was dressed in a snowy gown that left her shoulders bare.  It was sewn with seed pearls, and seemed befitting a queen.  Creamy shoulders rose above that dress, and long golden hair framed a face that radiated joy.  Deep pools of blue sparkled out from behind an elegant white mask decorated with dove feathers and pearls and lace.

She seemed to be flanked by four other oddly graceful women without her notice, or perhaps she pretended not to see.  His soldier's eyes picked them out easily, without ever taking them from that wonderful smile.  She turned around for a brief moment and he was delighted to see little fairy wings that seemed to sprout from her back.  _Truly a goddess_, he thought.  He moved towards her almost unconsciously, threading his way through the masses of people towards her and leaving the servant behind.

* * * * *

Serenity giggled a little and just managed to hold in the laughter that was threatening to bubble up.  She had never felt such excitement in her years on the Moon.  They never held balls, at least none so grand as this.  She felt she could jump up and down with joy like a child.  She savored every moment, losing herself in this dream world.

Her guardians followed her closely, she knew, but they too were enjoying themselves.  Venus made pathetic eyes at every pretty man she saw, giggling about them with Mars and Jupiter.  Even Mercury in her blue gown and mask, who usually held herself back a little, was having fun dancing with a dashing man in a charcoal suit.  Serenity waved to her as she swept past with her mysterious dance partner.  She felt a hand politely tap her shoulder and she turned around.

She felt her stomach fluttering as she looked into the deep blue eyes of the man before her.  She hadn't known that the men from Earth could be so…_beautiful, _she thought.  _It sounds odd but he is much more than handsome.  He's beautiful._  She had the urge to touch him, to run her hands through his thick black hair, to reach up and take off the simple white mask he wore and run her fingers over his cheeks and nose and forehead and lips.

Before she could react, the man in the black took her hand gravely in one of his own and said, "The legends can do no justice to the beauty of such a goddess.  Will you give me the pleasure and honor of this dance?"

Serenity's eyes widened.  She was used to people treating her with kindness and respect but this…She broke through her shock and amazement enough to nod a little, and a truly wonderful thing happened.  He turned the hand holding hers to grasp it lightly and put an arm around her waist, his hand pressing the small of her back to sweep her close to him.  She looked up into his eyes, breathing in his pleasant scent, and the world faded away around them.

* * * * *

Endymion looked back down at her, this marvel in his arms, as he swept her across the floor in an intricate waltz.  He would never be able to explain how he had the courage to talk to her in the first place, much less compare her to a goddess.  He was always so shy and reserved, but she had brought something out in him.  He didn't mind if that was the price for this wonderful feeling blossoming somewhere in his chest.

* * * * *

They danced without speaking.  They moved with the music and saw nothing but each other, and danced without missing a step.  They were in their own world, unseen by the other attendants of the ball.  Even the guardians failed to notice Serenity's captivation with this unknown stranger.  They found themselves caught up in their own affairs for some peculiar reason, and missed the strange and beautiful dance.

Even when the dance ended, they failed to see the masked man bend toward their princess and whisper to her.  They didn't notice as she smiled and took the offered arm.  They never saw her walk out of the Ballroom on the arm of the masked man, and later wondered how that was possible.  Yet it was, and they didn't see.

* * * * *

Endymion and Serenity walked side by side with her arm in his through the open walkways of the palace.  They were sheltered, but opened onto the grounds and into the gardens.  She still did not know his name, but was content simply to walk with him for a while.  He had asked her to come with him somewhere, though she didn't know yet exactly where they were going.  The night had already been full of fantastic surprises.

He led her off the walkway toward a large marble fountain that had a large lip for sitting.  He held her hand and helped her to sit, and seated himself next to her.  They sat that way for a few moments in silence, both unsure of what to say or do.  Serenity was conscious of an odd feeling, like small hands pressing against her face and lifting her hair.  _It…it's wind!_ she thought with sudden delight.  _This is what real wind feels like.  It's wonderful!  We only have simulated wind, but it's nothing like this…_

She smiled and looked around her at all the exotic and strange plants she had never seen.  She leaned back and tilted her head up to see the stars, and almost tumbled into the fountain with shock.  The man who had led her out caught her with an arm around her waist and the other grabbed her shoulder.  She felt strange at being so close to him, but for a moment could not manage to take her eyes from the sky.

"What is it?"  He asked, his eyes filling with worry.  He looked up at the starry night, confused.

"Is that," she said, pointing upward, "really what the moon looks like?"  He looked back at her, even more confused, and nodded.

She suddenly noticed with some alarm that he still had his arm around her waist, and his hand was still gently cupping her shoulder.  She looked back into his eyes behind the mask and realized that it was something she didn't mind so much.  He smiled at her, and she didn't mind it at all.

"Have you never seen the moon before?" he asked, with a half-hidden note of humor.

"Not like this," Serenity whispered, admiring it again, and jumped a little.  She had forgotten that the people of Earth weren't to know where she was from.

He smiled, seeming to know that he would do best not to press her.  He stood again, holding out his hand.

"Walk with me."

She took his hand and stood, and for a moment they stayed that way.  He held his hand in hers with a tender grip, as if holding a fine piece of crystal, and they faced each other in silence.  He brought her hand to his lips and pressed them softly against it.

"My name is Endymion.  I think perhaps it wouldn't hurt to unmask early."  He reached up and took off his mask, revealing the handsome face she knew was there.

"I am Serenity."  She said, smiling up at him.  She reached to take off her own mask, but his hands found their delicate way to her face, and lifted her mask away.  He looked as though he had been stricken, but recovered and offered his arm, his smile warmer than ever.

They walked through many gardens, talking about small nothings, and often not talking but simply enjoying each other's presence.  Serenity found herself constantly watching him, until they passed into another garden and a lovely scent caught her attention.

She looked over to a large area where many beautiful flowers in several colors were grouped that she had never seen.  She felt drawn to them and left Endymion's side to go to them.  She cupped a large red bloom in her hand and inhaled its delicate scent, intoxicated by its sweetness.

"I take it you have also never seen a rose."

"No," she said, still breathing in the rose's scent.  "I don't suppose that we are able to grow these on the moon.  It's hard sometimes with a simulated climate."

She straightened with a jump.  How careless she had been!  The whole night was blurring.  She had become so taken with everything: the ball, this planet, the flowers, and this wonderful man who tugged at her heart so.  She had let slip the one thing she was to hold dear, and could now be in danger because of it.  She had managed to forget how she had left her guardians behind.

A hand reached over her shoulder from behind and plucked the red rose from the bush.  She turned around to see Endymion carefully pulling small thorns from the stem, and he handed it to her.  His smile was still as warm and inviting.  He didn't seem dangerous; but then again, he never had to her.

"The colors have different meanings," he said, as though he was unsurprised by her slip.  He gestured to the different varieties of roses.  "White stand for purity and health, yellow for friendship, pink for luck and vitality, and red for affection and love."

She held the rose up to her face, inhaling its sweet fragrance and relaxing.  He knew about the people of the moon, and did not seem like an enemy.  He seemed no more inclined to harm a bug unless it attacked him first.

* * * * *

They talked more then, her of her life on the moon, and him of his life in the palace on Earth.  They were both open and honest.  He was fascinated by her tales of living as the heir to the Moon Kingdom, and wondered if all inhabitants of the moon were so beautiful and graceful, but discarded the though as an impossibility.

She in turn was delighted to hear of his life on Earth.  There was so much she had never known, and she didn't understand why the people were so bad.  Here was their crown prince, the perfect representative of their whole being, and he was wonderful.  He made her heart flutter in ways that she had never felt when she looked at the boys in the palace.

She knew it was wrong for her to be here in the gardens with him, telling him about her life, but she couldn't find the will to go away.  She felt the words pouring from her mouth, felt an incredible urge to tell him everything, to just be here with him.  The very thought of leaving horrified her.  She felt simple joy in standing next to him and bliss in hearing his voice reverberating in the night air.

He turned toward her and put his hands on her shoulders.  Her pulse quickened as his smile filled her eyes, and her stomach did an uneasy little dance.  What were all these feelings?  How did he do this to her?  Her frantic thoughts slowed as he spoke, and faded away.

"Serenity, I have no illusions of you staying here forever.  I know you have to go home."  His smile faded a little, and he grew serious.  "I don't know what has happened to me.  Already I feel filled with the desire to be with you.  You're filling my thoughts and clouding my head, and I know I want to be with you.  I've never felt this way.  Will you come to see me again?"

"Oh Endymion how could I stay away?" she said, before she could stop herself.  She knew his words for the truth and felt the same way.  She had only met him, but she knew she would come see him again, knew she couldn't stay away.

One of his hands slid around her waist, and the other slipped behind her head to cup it, and he pulled her close.  Their lips met in a sweet kiss, and Serenity felt the world melting around her.  She felt lost in him, and an eternity passed.

* * * * *

"Princess!"

Serenity looked up and saw Mars running toward her.  _Oh no_, she thought.  She knew she would be in a lot of trouble.  Endymion released her and nodded.  She smiled up at him, and turned and rushed to meet Mars, who glared at Endymion and grabbed her by the wrist.

"You know you're not supposed to run off like that," she said, her eyes still on Endymion.  "You never know who might catch you."

"It's all right Mars." Serenity said, her voice pleading.

"Let's go."

* * * * *

Endymion went to his chambers and took off his cape and jacket.  He tossed them aside and lay down on his bed, staring at the ceiling.  _How did she do that?_ He wondered silently. 

He thought about everything, from the way she had first looked at him with those eyes so full of mystery, to their silent dance, to their long walk in the gardens.  Serenity.  What a beautiful name for such a princess.  She had taken his heart and danced with it the way the people in the ballroom had spun their intricate circles.

His eyelids felt heavy, and slowly shut against his will.  Behind them he saw her lovely face, and felt her lips pressed against his.  He slid off towards sleep with memories of her filling his mind.  His last thought was of the abrupt interruption to their evening and wondered when he would see her again.

* * * * *

"She's not to go down there again."

Mars paced back and forth in front of the door to Serenity's chambers.  The four soldiers were back in their uniforms, and seated in various places outside the door, except for Mars.  Her temper flared into anger, as it so often had a habit of doing.  Jupiter bit her lip, wondering how they would calm her this time.

"It was just an innocent walk in the gardens," she said hopefully.

"They kissed, Jupiter!" Venus said, shocked.  "We can't let them see each other again.  Love is important but she can't be with him.  She can't."

"It is against the rules for her to go down to visit," Mercury chimed in.  "As Venus, our leader and her primary guardian has pointed out, she is not allowed to be with him.  It would break the conduct of our pact with the unified country of Earth, which is already slowly dissolving."

"You're right it's dissolving!"  Mars turned to face them sharply.  "The people continually grow more hostile.  How could we possibly let the princess go into such danger?"  Venus nodded.

"I think it's agreed.  We will take any means to prevent her from going down there."  Venus stood stretched.  "We should all go and get some sleep though.  Tomorrow is a bright new day."

The other three soldiers nodded and all walked to their quarters, talking amongst themselves and allowing bits of excitement from the evening to filter back in.

* * * * *

Serenity buried her head in her pillow.  She had heard what the soldiers had said, and she couldn't understand why her heart was so full of sorrow over a stranger.  He had come and swept her away into a dream land, making her feel light and happy like she never had before, and now that she couldn't see him she wanted to cry.  She could still taste his kiss.

She felt determination blossom inside her.  What right had they to prevent her from going there?  Endymion was kind and gentle, and they didn't even know him!  She could go see him if she wanted, it was her right to like whomever she wished.  

She looked at the rose he had given her, and went to put it in water.  She remembered the way his eyes had shined in the light from the moon she was now on.  She would see him again, no matter what.  She sent her promise out into the night, and a prince smiled in his sleep many miles away.

* * * * *

She did not return the next night.  He stalked around the hallways and sheltered walkways of the palace, frequently finding his way to the ballroom, the fountain, and the gardens.  He felt anxiety building inside him until he felt he would fall apart.  

He could not understand why he felt this way.  He had only met her the evening before.  He hardly even knew her!  Why did he feel like this?  He felt frantic with waiting, with worry.  He pushed himself on, haunting the corridors until his generals found him asleep by the fountain early the next morning.

* * * * *

Serenity peered out from the small crack in her doorway.  She opened her door a little more, scanning the hallway carefully.  She opened the door all the way, creating as little noise as possible.  She slid out quietly, shutting the door behind her.

Her shoes clicked on the brilliant crystal floors.  She silently cursed herself for not wearing her velvet slippers instead.  She looked behind her, shuffling along quickly.  Her heart pounded in her ears and she pushed herself a little faster.  She finally came to a door and slipped inside the room without looking back again.

She waved her hand over a globe on the wall and it illuminated a small, empty room.  In the middle of the floor was a dull silver circle drawn with intricate scripting in a strange language.  She walked to the center of the circle and lifted her hands before her, folding them delicately in an imitation of prayer.

She whispered over her clasped hands, and the circle beneath her began to shimmer with an odd white light.  The script changed and flowed, and light surrounded her and flashed blindingly.  A ripple of cold passed through her and she gasped, her eyes flying open.

She stood in a small clearing within the palace grounds on Earth.  A circle identical to the one on the moon was here, buried under the top layer of grass and dirt.  Only a very few knew its location.  She lifted her skirts carefully away from the dirt and hurried across the clearing into the gardens.

* * * * *

Endymion sat on the edge of the fountain, his head in his hands, mentally cursing himself.  _If she hasn't come in three nights, _he thought bitterly, _she won't come at all.  Give it up you fool._  He couldn't understand why he felt the way he did.  Something compelled him toward this girl who had burst into his life and seemingly disappeared as rapidly.  He took hold of a section of hair and pulled in an effort not to scream.

            His head jerked up.  Was that a rustle in the bushes over there?  He got up quickly, his hand going to the sword at his side and taking a defensive stance.  Then his eyes widened in shock and his hand dropped.

            Serenity walked out of the entrance to a small path and his worries melted away.  Her dress was torn in two places on the hem, and tiny scratches marred her face.  This didn't matter – she was still as beautiful to him, despite even the small leaves tangled in her hair.  She stopped when she saw him and smiled uncertainly.

            "I lost my way and fell," she said in a tiny voice.  She hesitated, and began to walk slowly toward him.  "I apologize…I meant to come back but they wouldn't permit me to…it isn't allowed…I shouldn't…" Her eyes filled with tears.  "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you.  I know almost nothing of you, but you've haunted me for days.  I had to come back."

            She ran towards him and he held his arms out and caught her in a flurry of tears.  He knew she was as uncertain and afraid as she was, and it comforted him in an odd way.  He had been so afraid that she would never return, that she hadn't thought of him, that he had been a passing fancy.  Yet she was here.

            "Calm your tears Serenity."  He smoothed her hair, as though he had always done this when she was upset.  "I feel the same way."  

She pulled back and looked up at him.  Her face was covered in tears and still full of uncertainty, but now a small hope had dawned there as well.  He smiled at her with what he hoped was the warmth he felt, and nodded.  She put her arms around him and squeezed him gratefully.

"I've also thought about you.  I have needed to see you, can I can't explain why either.  I feel as though I've known you for years, and now finally have the chance to be with you.  I don't know what this is, but I think we'll figure it out."  She nodded against his chest, and he led her over to sit with him by the fountain.

They sat and talked for a long time, and their feelings grew.  She told him what she had heard from her guardian's talk, and he nodded.  He had known about the growing hostilities in the Earth country, but hoped that she and her guardians could come to accept his presence.

As time passed, the discussion turned into a happier one.  They talked together of their lives, and what they were to do.  They grew closer, and in the light of the moon, they themselves grew.  They learned and changed.  After a time they had to part, but not without stolen kisses and promises of returns.

Endymion insisted on escorting her to wherever she needed to go, but Serenity smiled and kissed him on the cheek and slipped off.  He wandered back to his chambers in a daze, hardly knowing whom he was beyond that he had caught the attentions of a beautiful young woman.

* * * * *

Beryl turned away from the small view she had of the gardens.  She lay on her own small cot and a tear trickled down her face.  All her dreams, her fantasies, were ruined.  He would never see her.  Especially not now, not with that wench from the moon throwing herself at him.  Her hand curled into a fist under her chin as she fell asleep thinking hateful thoughts of the white princess.

* * * * *

Serenity found her way back to her rooms feeling much the same.  She had never felt such joy as she had seeing him again.  He had sparked something in her that she couldn't explain.  Her intoxicated reverie sustained her through the long walk back, until she got to her doors, where she halted, grabbing nervously at her skirts and trying to look innocent.

Venus stood before her, her arms crossed in front of her and her red-shoed toe clicking against the crystal of the floor as she tapped with impatience.  Serenity smiled gracefully and tried to glide past, but Venus's hand shot out and grabbed her shoulder.

"You know you're not to do that." Venus said.  "He's dangerous, and you know that.  We will not tolerate this."  Serenity's jaw set and her eyes gleamed.

"I do not know wha–"

"Oh stop it."  Venus kept her voice low and penetrating.  "I'm not a fool, don't take me for one.  Mercury may be the intelligent one, but I know the face of a love-smitten pup.  You know how much the other girls and I care about you.  We're your friends Serenity!"  She looked away for a moment, squeezing her eyes shut, and looked back.  "We're also here to protect you.  If you continue to do this, I'll be forced to tell Selene."

Serenity's eyes filled with tears, and she ran past Venus into her room.  She cried, though her determination was not dampened a bit.  Even if her mother knew, she would continue to go.  She needed to go, to see his face, to know he was there.  He was filling her with light, and how could they expect her to live in the darkness?  She buried her head in her pillow and eventually fell into an exhausted sleep.

* * * * *

Weeks passed.  

By day, the inhabitants of the Moon Palace were uneasy.  The people of Earth grew more and openly hostile.  They were angry at being controlled, they resented the people of the Moon for having such long life spans, and they disdained the principles of the Silver Millennium.  The people of the Moon could not understand this – they had always been so happy and peaceful down there, living their lives in the endless peace that the Queen brought.

The guardians were unhappy with Serenity's trips in the evenings to see Endymion, yet for all their efforts they failed.  When they watched, she slipped away unseen.  They pleaded with her, but she refused to hear.  They had gone to her mother, Selene, Queen Serenity of the Silver Millennium, but nothing had been done.  The Queen had disapproved, but hadn't seemingly done anything.  She went to speak with Serenity once, but nothing changed.

By night, Serenity phased through shadows like a phantom to reach her Endymion.  The two met by the fountain, and fell in love by the moonlight.  The nights waxed and waned, and their happiness grew, their love grew, and they saw each other almost every night.  The two lovers were inseparable until the light of dawn dimmed the stars.  Then, they had the harsh return to reality.

Endymion found himself fighting off his own generals, who knew of his relationship with the princess.  He couldn't trust her, it was her family controlling them all, he should send her away, she was getting into his head to ruin the royal line.  He was outraged at the accusations and said as much.  He stood in defense of the people of the moon, whom most of his country did not even know anything of, yet stood against.

Serenity faced her guardians with a fierceness they had not known in her.  Venus recognized the love in her heart, and was saddened.  Mars refused to understand why she would put herself in danger.  Mercury discussed the political unraveling between the Moon and Earth, and Jupiter looked almost sympathetic.  Serenity was hard pressed to deal with all of this.

Selene watched the times changing around her, and felt sorrow blooming in her heart.  She held her scepter tightly and prayed for the safety of her people, of her beloved daughter.  She knew of the visits, and she knew they would have to stop before Serenity got hurt.  Yet there was an indulgence she couldn't deny in her daughter, and she knew in her heart that Endymion was pure.

* * * * *

Then one night, Endymion followed Serenity.  She walked over to dim the globe on the wall, and he materialized behind her.  She could not be angry with him; she had only love for him in her heart.  

She led him from the room and showed him the palace gardens with their simulated plants and imitations of wind.  They hadn't the scent of the sea, or the beauty of deep blue skies chased by clouds over the dome that the people of the Moon lived in.  Soon he had to go, but promised to visit her here as well.  She knew she should refuse but was unable.

The weeks flew by.

Endymion and Serenity blossomed into their love like the most beautiful and delicate of roses.  The people of Earth grew more hostile, and Endymion refused to let Serenity visit him.  He came up to see her when he could, but it was dangerous for her to be there.  The people were much more openly hostile, and they had begun to gather.

Selene watched over the people of Earth even as they gathered to overcome her.  Luna sat beside her as she knelt in the Prayer Room, seeking some sort of shining outcome for them all.  She knew what was to come.

The guardians trained, readying themselves.  They would protect the princess at any cost, even at the cost of their lives.  They made a silent agreement to protect the prince as well.  They had fought hard for Serenity so far, and would honor her wishes.  Venus, the princess's chief guardian, vowed to protect her heart even if she herself must die in the name of love.  It was what she stood for.

Then it came.  Endymion found Serenity in her rooms, twisting her skirts in her hands.  He stood in her doorway and she knew.  He was dressed in full armor, and his face was set.  It was going to happen.  She ran to him, and he held her as she cried.

"Serenity," he whispered, "I will protect you, I promise."  He stroked her soft hair as she cried, staring out the glass doors leading to her balcony and into the deepening dusk.

* * * * *

The battle was vicious.  The people of Earth were driven by some unnatural force and twisted into irregular shapes.  A dark cloud covered the moon, and the people despaired.  The palace was being torn apart by the people of Earth, who weren't really people anymore.  They were twisted by the hate that grew in them, by the darkness that drove them.

The two peoples fought everywhere.  The people of the moon tried to turn them back, and what once were the people of Earth fought only to destroy.  They took lives, they wreaked havoc on the palace itself, yet knew they were searching for something.  The darkness drove them on.

* * * * *

Serenity walked behind Endymion, her face painted with terror.  She had seen the bodies, the bodies of people she knew.  It was horrible, all of it was.  They had only been attacked a few times themselves, as most people seemed cautious of Endymion, with sword in hand, who looked like an angry wolf protecting its cub.  Still, Serenity feared for him.

They turned a corner and she stumbled, gasping for air.  Venus, Mars, and Mercury lay amongst the shattered ruins of what once were the doors to the Grand Hall where her mother had always conducted affairs of state.  She knew without going to them that they were gone.  She fell to her knees, weeping.

Endymion knelt in front of her and took her hands from her face in a gentle but firm way.  He looked at her intently without speaking until she quieted a little.

"I don't mean to be cruel, but we have no time." 

Serenity stared up at him, but nodded slowly.  Tears still fell but without sound, and he helped her to her feet.  She put her hand out and touched his face for a moment, that battered face smudged with dirt and scratched where a piece of protruding wood had caught him.  

He started to smile at her, but suddenly his eyes widened as he saw something behind her.  He grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind him, pivoting around to push her from behind.  Before she could turn around to find out what was going on, he was yelling at her to run, and she did.

Her shoes clicked on the crystal floor, as they had so many nights ago when she had first snuck off to Earth in the middle of the night.  _What a stupid thing to think of, _she thought to herself.  _Here you are, running away from the only person you've ever loved and you're thinking about shoes!  You coward!  You stupid, pudding-brained coward!  You're leaving him there to die!_

Suddenly her foot caught and she was flying, sailing through open space for what seemed an eternity.  She cried out, only to have it cut off by the impact of her body on the solid floor.  Her breath left her, and her whole body trembled and ached.  She got up, realizing she was crying still, taking huge, sobbing breaths through a ragged throat.

She stumbled on, mentally yelling at herself, but knowing it was what she had to do.  She came to a door and threw it open, ducking inside and still running.  She ran across the huge ballroom, gasping for breath.  She threw open the doors to one of the balconies and stumbled out onto it.  She collapsed in a corner, shuddering and crying.  

She really did feel like a coward, hiding herself here and abandoning even her beloved Endymion.  She curled up into a little ball, tears flowing carelessly.  She laid that way for what felt like hours, until she heard a muffled groan and a soft whisper behind her.

"Serenity."

Her head jerked up and she looked behind her.  Endymion stood in the doorway, holding his sword limply in his right hand, and his left holding his right side.  He smiled at her weakly through gritted teeth.  She cried out and ran to him, feeling the pain he was in.

"Oh you stupid, stupid man you could have been killed!" she said, hugging him.  He grunted and she backed away a little, and saw that the hand at his side was covered in blood.  She gasped and reached for it, but he shied away.

"I promised to protect you."  He smiled again.  "This is nothing."

"Oh Endymion, when will you learn?"  A sultry voice floated up from behind Serenity.  Endymion's eyes narrowed and he moved between Serenity and the balcony.

Serenity turned around, and a beautiful woman with fiery hair stood on the thick railing, seeming to glow with energy.  She was dressed in a beautiful gown and sparkled with jewels.  She reminded Serenity of a beautiful, cold queen on a mighty throne.  She smiled at Endymion, and her eyes were filled with what could only be described as hunger.  Serenity shivered.

"What are you doing here, Beryl?"  Endymion's grip tightened on his sword.  Serenity suddenly remembered him speaking of a servant in his palace that had always batted her eyelashes at him when she thought other people weren't looking.  She gasped, thinking surely this couldn't be the same woman.

"I've come to make you an offer, dear prince," she said, flashing that dazzling smile again.  "All this anger, all this pain you feel building up inside.  I want to take you away from this.  I want to give you a new life with me, ruling beside me as my King.  Together we can have everything, Endymion."  She beckoned to him.  "Just say you'll come with me, say you'll be mine."

"I'd die a thousand deaths first.  I know whose fault all of this is.  You're murdering innocent people Beryl!"  Endymion was shaking, holding back his anger by bare fingernails.  Beryl's eyes narrowed, but now she was looking past him.

"You," she half-whispered.  Now she reminded Serenity of a snake rather than a queen.  "You've clouded his mind.  You've tainted him!  If it wasn't for you, he would love me.  He would be in love with me!"

"Beryl-" Endymion began, but was cut off as she ignored him.

"You never belonged on Earth in the first place.  If it wasn't for the wretched people of the Moon Kingdom, we could all be happy!" she shrieked.  "He should love me!  You've tainted him!"

"Die!" she howled, a burst of dark energy leaping from her hands, straight at Serenity's heart.  She screamed, but felt no pain.  She opened her eyes and the world stopped, and time ran slow.

As Endymion fell to his knees, lightning flashed behind Beryl.  She screamed and toppled backwards, and in the distance Serenity heard Jupiter screaming, but none of it registered.  None of it mattered.

She stood frozen as the hollow sound of Endymion's sword crashing to the floor dimly reached her ears.  He toppled forward and didn't move.  A high-pitched, inhuman screeching reached her ears, and she realized it was her, her fingers tangled and pulling in her hair, her screams echoing across the palace grounds.  She felt something inside her snap and she fell to her hands and knees, her screams silenced and her tears ceased.

She stared for a time at the crystal beneath her, her eyes following its patterns.  She followed them until they reached something she knew.  She stood and walked over, her eyes empty and unfocused.  She knelt and picked up Endymion's sword with the clumsiness of one who has never trained.  She looked at Endymion's lifeless body, and a tear trickled down her cheek.  She reversed the sword, held it to her breast and smiled a little, welcoming the oncoming darkness.

* * * * *

Selene lay in the shattered remnants of the Prayer Room.  Luna sat beside her dutifully.  A tear formed in the corner of each eye and made a path down to her chin.  She held a small crystal close to her heart and stared at the floor for a moment.

"Even the Goddess of the moon could not turn back time," she said.  "But she can heal the injustices and set things right."  She looked down at her advisor.  Take care, Luna."

Luna stared up at her mistress, wide-eyed, as she raised the crystal in her hand, and a beautiful white light poured forth from it.

* * * * *

Usagi looked up at the sky and sighed.  Papa would never buy her any jewels, even if they were on special discount, not with grades like these.  She crumpled up her test paper, hiding the failing mark of thirty on it, and tossed it behind her, walking away from the Osa-P shop with weary resignation.

            "Hey lump-head, do I look like a wastebasket?"  She whirled around to see a man in a tuxedo holding her test paper.  "Sheesh.  A thirty?  It's no wonder you're throwing it away."

            Usagi gasped and ran up and snatched the paper away from him.

            "For your information these are odango!" she said, referring to her hair.  On either side of her head, her hair was twisted into delicate buns with pigtails hanging from the back of them.  "It's a fashionable style.  And my test is none of your business!"

            "Maybe if you weren't so lazy and studied harder, you wouldn't get such bad grades, odango-head."  The man chuckled.

            Usagi stuck her tongue out and stomped off, pigtails swinging.  _Who does he think he is?_ she thought.  _Telling me I should study more.  And what is he doing wearing a tuxedo in the middle of the day anyways?  Even if he is cute, he's still a jerk._

* * * * *

            Mamoru smiled at the girl as she tromped off.  He didn't know why he had aggravated her - she was rather cute.  _Time to think of other things, _he thought, looking up at the Osa-P Jewelry shop.  _It might just be here._

_*_When bathed in moonlight, I remember a love from before we were born…*__


End file.
